


Burn

by EpicOfMe



Series: Have Some Hot Cocoa with Me [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicOfMe/pseuds/EpicOfMe





	Burn

A single light shone from an out crop of rock and illuminated the four figures gathered around it. Not a single sound was heard save the occasional fly that buzzed annoyingly into the flame and was burnt alive. 

A small girl, obviously the youngest of the group, watched in mild horror and pity as the flies and bugs continued to zoom to their death. She hugged her legs to her chest tightly, as if waiting for someone to say something, anything, and break the heavy silence. 

She glanced to her right where the woman who raised her sat quietly. The woman seemed to be in a trance of the kind no one woke from. But the girl wasn’t worried. The woman always woke up. 

To her left was a boy she grew up with, definitely her best friend. The woman kept saying that they would someday live together and have their own children. It always confused the girl when the woman said that. They already live together. And why would did she keep saying, “someday”? 

Directly across from her was a man with dark skin in his early twenties. He was someone she had never seen before, but was told to trust and obey. He asked them to do strange things like walk through the river and make sure their clothes were completely soaked. He said it kept the dogs away. 

She shivered from the cold breeze wafting through the cave. She reached out and tapped the boy’s knee. He turned to her slowly, like he was afraid the woman would scold him. 

“What is it?” he whispered. 

“I’m cold.” The girl murmured. 

The boy sighed through his nose. He looked up at the man and realized he was watching them with a keen interest. His eyes spoke more words than his mouth ever could. He nodded his head once, giving the boy permission. 

That’s all that was needed. 

The girl watched with unrequited wonder as the boy opened his palm and let a single flame dance around his fingers. 

“Hold out your hand.” He said. The girl did as he asked and marveled at the warm heat that seemed to envelope her entire being. The flame hopped from his hand to hers like a little bunny. 

“Don’t burn yourself.” The man warned. “Burning with that fire does more than scorch your skin.”


End file.
